Lovesick Maple Leaf
by A i s u - M o c h i 001
Summary: Matthew Williams is a transfer student from Canada who wasn't one to interact with others unless spoken too. All he ever wanted was to be with his books. Things change as he encounters Alfred F. Jones, a self-proclaimed hero who isn't too shabby in engineering. Tune in as this shy Canadian's life-style is turned upside down! Um, Canada x America with a some other pairings.


AN: Hello! So, this'll be the first fanfic I've ever posted on this site. It's not the first fanfic I've ever written. I believe the first fanfic I've ever written was for an English project… The teacher suspected nothing.

*****Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia in any way. All characters used in this fanfic belong to their rightful owner and creator, Hizekaz Himaruya!**

Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

~Prologue~

It had been a month since he'd moved into the United States. Matthew sighed as he walked around the private academy the now attended. There wasn't really much to discuss about his life, just that he had a loving father named Francis, and a polar bear charm whose name he'd always forget. Oh, and that he had previously lived in Canada, but was suddenly forced to move into his home country's next door neighbor, the famous (or infamous) United States of America. All that hectic packing and unpacking, tearful good-byes, and the long drive for some job his father accepted in a restaurant.

Matthew bit his lip. He never would have imagined that he'd get lost while trying to find the nurse's office. "Oh maple," he mumbled, "I'm never going to find my way through here!" It had been the fifth time he'd gone through this particular hallway. The familiar sight of ribbons, trophies, award plaques, faces practically gleaming with pride and joy; he'd probably be able to vividly describe them to anyone who would be foolish enough to ask.

The quiet sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the hallways made him tense even more. 'What if my footsteps are too loud? What if they're disrupting someone's education? No, that's not possible. How could they-' His thoughts were interrupted by the feel of a polyester sweater on his face. The shy Canadian blinked several times, he couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened. Oh maple, did he just bump into someone?! The stranger in front of him barely moved a centimeter. "O-Oh, I-I-I di-didn't see you there..." He took a step back to distance himself from the person before him.

Matthew look down at the floor to avoid eye-contact and hide the tremendously embarrassing bright red blush sprawled all over his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I-I'll be on my-" Due to his clumsiness (and unluckiness), the blond tripped and fell backwards. Just as the bottom of his shoes lifted from the tile floor, a hand swooped around from behind and wrapped around his waist, suspending him from the ground.

"Whoa there," said the unfamiliar, over-enthusiastic voice, "first you bump into someone and now you trip?" The stranger chuckled. He leaned in, his lips only an inch away from the poor Canadian's ear. "You're lucky, you know," The blond stranger fixed his glasses, "that a hero here to rescue you." He whispered, smirking deviously.

Matthew's heart raced, his cheeks turned an even brighter red, and he trembled at the stranger's breath against his ear. "O-oh!" He pushed the blond stranger away from him. He staggered back and began to even out his breathing. "I-I um…oh, look! It's the nurse's office! I'll b-be on my way now!" He sprinted out of the hallway and leaped into the entrance to the aforementioned office.

* * *

~Present Day~

Something stirred, making itself known to the blond. Was someone there, watching him? No, it was nothing. He was just hallucinating again. Matthew nervously tugged on some loose thread hanging from the edge of his crimson sweater. Now that that's gone and happened, there was no way he'd be able to concentrate on his novel! He stood up, walked over to where the "thing" supposedly was. He shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"Huh?" It was just some book on the floor. The Canadian shifted his attention from the book to the open window. "Heh, 'How to be a Hero.'" He picked up the book and placed back in its spot on a display of some sort.

"Must've been a gust of wind." He shrugged it off and returned to his seat, his mind finally at ease.

Matthew Williams wasn't much of a conversationalist, nor was he very social. He just liked to keep to himself, stay out of the way, and not interfere or get sucked into any unnecessary drama. He nervously glanced at the analog clock hanging above the reception desk. "1:45" it read. 'Only more 15 minutes until school ends...' He thought to himself.

Matthew worriedly bit his lip (a bad habit of his), anxiety and frustration silently consuming his fragile mind. He'd been fine, all alone and such; just him and his books. But no, that stranger just had to come into his life and mess it all up!

It had been a week since their meeting; Matthew hoped, begged, pleaded to God that they'd never meet again. Well, not until graduation; they were in the same grade, after all. Then he wouldn't have to get all flustered and shy and- no, he did not like the guy. 'I absolutely, positively do not!' His face was flushed a lovely, embarrassing shade of pink. 'No, no, no, no, no! Okay…maybe a little bit, but not in that way.'

The dismissal bell rang, interrupting the silence. Matthew looked up from his book and scanned the library for anyone else other than himself and the staff. Hardly anyone came in here, only when they had a project or something would anyone else but him actually show up here.

It was sad, really. The library just wasn't getting the affection and attention she deserved. Yes, Matthew had dubbed it a "she". The head librarian, Katyusha Braginskaya, smiled at him as he looked her way, and then returned to her paperwork. Good, good. He got up and walked over to the Fiction section, returning the fine piece of literature he'd finished reading to its proper spot.

"Matthew, dear, don't forget that we'll be closing early today."

"O-Of course, Miss Katyusha!" The soft-spoken Canadian replied.

"O-Oh, and, um," Matthew began, hesitantly gazing in the librarian's direction, "would you happen to know where the history books a-are?"

"Take a left at the manga books, make a right when you see the cardboard cut-out of Albert Einstein, and they should be right in front of you, dear."

Matthew nodded, having known the route already. He just wanted to talk to someone, really. He made his way over to the non-fiction section, his fingers doing cute, little dance before he'd made his final decision. "I guess I should read up on American history…" He pulled out the heavy, worn out textbook and carried it back to his seat. Cracking open the textbook and opening it to the section on the Civil War, he blew away eraser shavings. Ugh, delinquents. They'd drawing on the pages, scratching out words and replacing them with explicit ones. He absolutely had no tolerance for such behavior.

A hand rested on Matthew's right shoulder, sending chills up and down his spine. He stood up and spun around, terrified, flustered and stunned to see who was behind him. "Y-you…I'm so sorry I- Um…" The words just wouldn't come out right. "W-were you, um, planning t-to read this?" His left hand desperately clung onto the back of the chair he'd been sitting on. "Oh, maple…" he mumbled. It was him, the stupid stranger he'd met the other day. The one who caused all these unnecessary feelings! Captivating azure eyes locked onto his gaze. Matthew felt frozen, paralyzed, and unable to look away; it was as if he were in a trance of some sort!

"I don't believe we've had a proper introduction," The stranger began, "the name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, the world's greatest hero! But not everyone knows that yet."

* * *

Haha, yeah…So, how was it? Please review because it helps me tremendously!  
I hope that was alright for a first chapter. I know it's a bit short.  
Um, you can expect an update maybe one or two weeks from now? School's starting soon so I've got to stop staying up until 7 am. Until then~


End file.
